Game Night
by Whenrabbitsattack2-0
Summary: Marshall-lee invites Fionna, Cake, Gumball, Lord, Flame Prince and Ice Queen over for Game Night. Everyone must think of a game to play, but if you lose, you're gone from Game night! Much hilarity, awkwardness, fighting and a little smut ensues. Rated T because Marshall and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

'Yeah! Game night!' Fionna whooped as she ran over the gold tinted hills, the sun painting wide orange streaks across the sky as it set to her left. Cake trailed sulkily behind her, pouting.  
' Fionna, my game night is Card Wars with Lord. Why do I have to come with you to Mar-mar's?' She whined, her tail drooping and her ears turned back. Fionna looked back at the cat and rolled her eyes, putting a hand on her hip. Ever since the adventuress had turned eighteen, it seemed that a curse that had made Cake the clucky, over protective mother hen she had been althrought out her childhoods had been lifted. Now it was Lord M this, Kittens that, "Either go adventuring with me or I'm gonna bugger off to see my boyfriend."  
' Cake, c'mon. Everybody's gonna be there, even Lord. I already talked with P-balls about it.' Cake twitched her whisker and sniffed.  
' That's not the point. I want to play _my_ game with _my_ man. Not everyone else.' Fionna cast her a knowing look and giggled. Cake raised an eyebrow at her, confused.  
' What you laughing 'bout?'  
' Yeah, so Card Wars was totally all you had planned for this evening. Just a nice quiet _card game_ with your boyfriend.' Fionna replied, her voice dripping with intention and sarcasm. Cake hissed at her indignantly, her cheeks turning pinkish underneath her white fur.  
' What, just 'cause I finally caved and told you about tier fifteen you're suddenly an expert? Get outta here.' Fionna laughed, grabbing the straps of her backpack as she continued to trot towards Marshall's house along side her cat.

' Nah. I'm no expert. It's a bit gross, really.'  
' Stop lying, Fi. If Gumball came up to you and was like, ' I love you, come up to my bedroom.' You'd go. And then you'd be like ' Oh, Gumball! Not there!' Cake squealed, putting on a breathy imitation of Fionna's voice. Fionna punched Cake in the shoulder, shaking her head.  
' Ew, no! I'm so over Gumball that that's not even funny, Cakey.' Cake eyed Fionna skeptically, then blinked at her in surprise when she realised she was serious.  
' But I thought you went back to liking him after you broke up with Flame Prince for the second time.'  
' Nah, he's my bro. And so is FP. They're all just my bros now, I don't need no man.' Fionna said, strutting up to the cave entrance then wiggling her hips as she snapped her fingers in a z shape in front of her body.  
' I'm a strong independant woman who don't need no man!' She proclaimed, striking a pose as Cake burst out laughing at her.  
' Mhm, I know that's right.' The cat snickered, shrinking and climbing up Fionna's side to wriggle inside the front of her hat.

' You're also a dumb blonde in a bunny hat who knows how to shake what her mama gave her.' Fionna blushed as Marshall-lee smirked at her, poking his head out his front door. He shook his head at the suddenly shy adventuress.  
' Your eloquence is astounding, Marshall.' Fionna heard Gumball say from inside the house. Marshall-lee pulled a face over his shoulder then turned his startling red eyes back to Fionna.  
' C'mon in, you guys were last to get here.' He said, jerking his head and stepping back from the door as Fionna ran down the slope of the cave floor and into his unassuming lillac and cream cottage.

Inside, crowded around a low brown coffee table in front of Marshall's infamously uncomfortable couch, was Prince Gumball, Flame prince and Ice Queen. The two elementals sat on opposites sides, occasionally shooting each other suspicious glances. Lord Monochromicorn's front half was next to Gumball, and the prince was using his shoulder as an arm rest. His back half appeared to be curled up in the kitchen.  
' Hello Fionna.' Gumball said, looking up and smiling as she stepped inside, Fionna waved at him politely as Ice Queen frantically gestured for her to come sit next to her. The adventuress obliged, plonking herself down in the gap between Ice Queen and her ex-boyfriend, Flame Prince.

She was mostly back on good terms with him, but they didn't really hang out one on one anymore because the last time, they had ended up making out accidently ( It had started raining and she had to keep him warm. Touching her had warmed him up well enough) and then awkwardly avoided each other for a few weeks because Fionna didn't want to start anything again. Because whenever they did, it always went great until the physical side came into question. Then it all fell apart.  
' Hey, Fionna.' Flame prince said quietly as she settled down. Fionna flashed a quick glance in his direction and felt her cheeks heat up as their gazes locked. Bad pun, but he was stil smoking hot. She nodded to him nonchalantly then looked back up at Marshall-lee, willing herself not to focus on the fire prince.

Marshall-lee had seen the moment of tension between Fionna and Flame dork, but pretended not to. He was the only guy in the room Fionna didn't have history with. She'd have to come to him eventually (Heh..) but looking desperate while he waited wasn't on his to-do list  
' Alrighty then, Game night. Everybody was supposed to come with something to play so lay it on me. We're playing my game last, because I said so and this is my house.' Nobody thought the vampire was being unreasonable with this statement and all eyes turned to Ice Queen when she raised her hand.  
' Can we play truth or dare? Oh, I so want to play truth or dare!' Everyone except Gumball immediately rolled their eyes. The prince however, appeared interested by this suggestion.  
' Actually, that was the game I was going to suggest.' This came as a surprise to everybody except Lord, who had already known his master's intentions. Fionna threw a questioning look at Gumball who shrugged, straightening out his black t-shirt.  
' It's interesting. Picking truth implies you're insecure about something concerning your ability to act in a certain fashion. Picking dare implies you're trying to hide something.'

Marshall-lee sighed.  
' I was hoping for something a little less ten year old girl sleepover, but alright. Simone-'  
' That's me, right?' Ice Queen piped up, recognising the weird nickname Marshall-lee had for her. A shadow of sadness crossed the vampire's face before he nodded.  
' Uh-huh. Your game, you start.' Ice Queen surveyed all the people in the room, narrowing her eyes when she looked at Flame Prince, who returned the favour.  
' Gumball. Truth or dare?' Gumball thought for a moment as everybody watched him expectantly.  
'... Dare.'

' I dare you to marry me for a week!' Gumball groaned loudly as Fionna and Cake started laughing, and Marshall-lee shook his head. Lord pounded on the ground angrily until Cake left Fionna and went to calm her boyfriend down, and Flame prince appeared bewildered.  
' You can't do that!' Gumball whined, as Ice Queen scooted around the table until she was right next to him.  
' Where does it say I can't? And if you say no, you lose the game.'  
' And you know what happens when you lose the game.' Marshall-lee suddenly interjected, grinning mischeviously. Gumball eyed him apprehensively.  
' What?'  
' You have to leave. Whoever loses the game we play has to leave Game night. Victor is the last one left.' Everyone immediately started protesting this unforseen rule change until Marshall snarled viciously at all of them and they shut up.  
' Like it or lump it. That's the rules.' He growled firmly, and after a little bit more whining and moaning, everyone begrudgingly accepted it.  
' Fine, I'll do it! Only 'cause I don't wanna lose the game.' Gumball said, sighing morosely as Ice Queen squealed in delight and cuddled into his side.

Marshall-lee laughed at them and folded his arms.  
' Congrats, Gumbutt. Your turn.' Gumball glared at Marshall, taking offence to the nickname.  
' Marshall-mallow. Truth or dare.' Marshall-lee hissed at him, flushing slightly. Gumball had promised not to tell anyone that his mom called him that! Jerk.  
' Dare.' He said without hesitation. Fionna immediately started bouncing up and down in her seat, reaching across and shaking Gumball's shoulder. She had the best idea for a Marshall dare.  
' What, Fi?' Fionna got on to her hands and knees and leaned over Flame prince, whispering in Gumball's ear. Marshall-lee glared at Flame prince when he caught him appreciatively eying Fionna's backside. When FP noticed, he shrugged unrepentantly and made a spanking gesture, grinning obnoxiously when Marshall-lee's eyes flashed in annoyance and he bared his fangs. Just because he'd had the chance to hit that, Flame dork thought he was some kind of ladies' man? Hell no. Fionna didn't belong to him anymore, she was fair game, and Marshall was not going to acknowledge how hypocrytical it was for him to be annoyed at Hothead for looking at Fionna's butt when he stared at it regularly.

Gumball laughed and nodded at Fionna, who started to giggle and looked at Marshall-lee excitedly. Marshall felt a touch of curiosity. What did Fionna want him to do, eh?  
' I dare you to stand on the coffee table and sing a song. But I say you have to use the words pendulum, sidewalk, beckon, lesson and uh... whip.' Gumball said, smiling smugly. There was no way he'd be able to fashion a coherent song with all those words. Then he'd have to go back on that stupid rule and Gumball could nullify his upcoming nuptials.  
Marshall-lee pounced on the suggestion. This was perfect  
'So I have to make it up?'  
' Unless you know a song that has those words in it, I guess so.'  
Marshall-lee raised an eyebrow at the prince as he mulled it over.  
'Whip? Really?' Gumball realised the connotations of the word and blushed, shrugging innocently. Cake rolled her eyes at him as Fionna cocked her head, confused. Flame prince snickered slightly and as she looked at him, she flushed, annoyed that he got the joke and she didn't.  
Marshall could see Fionna was still a little bit nervous about being around Flame dork and that just wasn't right. She needed somebody new to focus on. Somebody older, smarter... sexier.

Fionna watched eagerly as Marshall-lee prepared himself, clearing his throat. Truth be told, she had only suggested it to Gumball because she knew his dare would be lame otherwise and she liked hearing Marshall sing. Although he was always playing his bass, singing little ditties, it was rare that he would actually play a real song. And even rarer that it would be one of his own. The notebook he kept upstairs and wrote all his songs in was intensely private and anyone who looked in it and got caught was guaranteed to be disemboweled. Fionna had had a peek once or twice. There were some funny, flirty ones, and some dirty ones that had made her feel like a pervert just from reading them. Surprisingly though, a lot of the songs seemed to deal with his frustrations over someone, a fact that made her a little jealous. But she quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind as Marshall-lee picked up his bass. They were just mates and she was fine with that.

Marshall-lee eventually came up with a song that he thought would say just enough for his liking. He ran his fingers down the strings and flashed a wink at Fionna, then flicked his hair over his eyes and stood stock still, head hanging down. He started picking a slow, sultry tune on his bass, tapping his foot in time to the music.

'_Baby bite me, hurt me real good.  
Give me all you got like you know you should  
Cause I've been a bad little boy and I need to know  
whether we're taking it fast or real slow  
So bite me!' _

Marshall-lee finally looked up and locked eyes with Fionna, his voice low and rough, almost a purr. Fionna was completely awestruck by this whole performance. It was so... sexy. There was no other way to describe it. She knew he was good looking, she wasn't blind. But she also knew he was a ladies man. And besides, They were _just friends. _And she didn't wanna get all awkward by suddenly treating him like a guy rather than a bro. But still, _damn_. He gave Flame prince a run for his money, never mind Gumball.

_'Teach me a lesson, set me right  
Oh, teach me all you know tonight  
Hold me close, push me away  
Whip me baby, till the break of day_

_Oh honey, tear me all to bits  
you don't know what I'm thinking when I look at your lips  
You torture me without even trying  
and if I said I didn't like it, then I'd be lying..._

_Cause I, I can't seem to catch hold of you  
Despite everything I've tried to do  
you run along a melting sidewalk as the fire burns  
Why not douse the flames and give the dark side a turn?_

Flame Prince glanced at Fionna and saw her watching the vampire in captivation, unable to take her eyes off of his slender graceful fingers stroking the guitar strings in an almost inappropriate manner and his hypnotic blood red eyes, which hadn't left hers for several verses. Flame prince scowled at the vampire, immediately jealous. Fionna wasn't his girlfriend anymore, but that was mostly her decision. And Marshall was directly implying that Fionna should forget all about him and shack up with the vampire king, right in front of him. See, he would never do that. Not in front of him.

_'Swing you hips like a pendulum  
you get me hot all over and then some  
I'm going crazy over you and I love every second  
Because the way you're shaking that ass beckons_

_Darling, bring that body next to mine  
I'll make you scream my name, scream it out to the sky  
Ain't no little girl, now you're all grown up  
and damn, you turned into a chick that I really want to...'_

Marshall-lee smirked salaciously at Fionna before finally looking away from her and drifting off of the coffee table, floating above his miniature audience. Fionna blinked, as if coming out of a trance, and realised her whole body felt hot, particularly her face and-  
Ugh, why did he have to sing that at her? I mean, obviously it wasn't about her-it couldn't be, the chick that song had been written for sounded like a sex godess- but _whoa_.  
Flame prince noticed Fionna's flushed cheeks and twisted his mouth angrily, folding his arms and continuing to watch the vampire in stony silence. Somebody dare him to punch that smug vampire right in his stupid mouth.

_'Baby bite me, hurt me real good.  
Give me all you got like you know you should  
Cause I've been a bad little boy and I need to know  
whether we're taking it fast or real slow_

_Yeah, bite me, hurt me real good.  
I'll give you all I've got 'cause I know I should  
Cause I've been a bad little boy and babe, I need to know oh-oh...'_

Marshall-lee drifted to a stop right in front of Fionna and let his eyes drop to her lips before slowly winking at her as he grinned.

'_ ...Where we're going'._

Realising that she was staring, Fionna quickly faked a smile and broke out into applause, which was dutifully followed by everybody else in the room except Flame prince.

The adventuress calmed herself as the vampire bowed, flourishing dramatically. Why did she hang out with such attractive guy-friends? I mean, that was asking for trouble, wasn't it? though Marshall just seemed far too casual about stuff like that for him to ever give her a relationship other than the physical kind. Besides, he was her bro. You can't just suddenly decide that your bro is a potential love interest. Get that thought through your thick skull, girl!  
But he's hot!  
No, he isn't!

Maybe a purely physical relationship wasn't such a bad idea though. He could definitely show her the ropes. Teach me a lesson indeed...  
No, that would get messy. Mates, Fionna! Just friends! Just cause you can do tier fifteen now doesn't mean you should, and certainly not just because you can!

' Alrighty, my turn. Fionna, truth or dare?' Marshall-lee said, after putting his guitar back and resuming his position floating slightly behind Gumball. Fionna considered it for a moment, after firmly telling herself that they would continue this argument later.  
'... Ah, truth.' Knowing Marshall, if he picked dare, she'd either have to kiss somebody or eat something gross. Vampires have a weird oral fixation, seems to come with being a bloodsucker.  
' Truth...' Marshall echoed thoughtfully, looking around the small group. Gumball was busy fighting off Ice Queen, who was badgering him about the tux he would wear for their wedding, and Cake was blushing and giggling as she quietly whispered to Lord. Ew, save the dirty talk for the dates. But Flame prince was watching him unblinkingly, arms folded and legs crossed. If looks could kill, Flame prince would've decapitated him with that glare. Fire boy had to be the first to leave. And since he was quite clearly still in love with Bunny, if she wanted him to go he'd do it.

' Fionna, how far did you go with Flame prince?' Everybody stopped talking for a moment and all eyes turned to Fionna and Flame prince. Flame Prince looked daggers at Marshall, his cheeks flushing deep orange, while Fionna blushed and stuttered. Cake let out a conspiritorial whoop.  
' Yeah, you never told me what happened when you guys went on dates! Spill, girl!' Fionna gaped helplesly at Marshall-lee, who shrugged and smiled, aware of FP's glare almost literally burning a hole in the side of his face.  
' I, uh.. Well.. Um...' Fionna looked down at the floor and mumbled something, shifting a few inches away from Flame Prince, the only one who had heard what she said. He responded by covering his eyes and shaking his head, sighing in exasperation.  
' Fionna, nobody heard that. Do you wanna be the first one to lose?' Marshall-lee said, subtley appealing to her deeply competitive side. No way would she let herself be the first to lose. Plus, now he'd get to know whether she and Hothead had actually done anything worth wondering about.

' I kissed her. Tongue. Might've gotten a little handsy once or twice. That's it.' Flame prince finally spoke up, after Fionna had dissolved into a small puddle of embarrassment. Cake's eyebrows shot up her forehead and she hissed at him in surprise. She had thought they had only kissed once or twice. But by the way he described it, they had had full on make out sessions. While Fionna was still only a teenager. As Cake growled at Flame prince, Marshall-lee narrowed his eyes and tutted.  
' That was Fi's answer to give, FP. I get to give a you a penalty dare as punishment.' Flame prince immediately started to protest but everybody thought this was fair, especially Cake who shushed him loudly, her hackles raised.  
' Okay, Flame Boy, dare. I dare you to find a bottle of adhesive lubricant and bring it back here before the sun sets. You've got about half an hour. Go.' As Flame Prince stood up and dusted himself off, Gumball opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it again at the warning look from Marshall. Fionna still appeared too mortified to say anything, but she did look a tiny bit more relaxed now that Hothead was gone.

Gumball raised an eyebrow at Marshall, who shrugged.  
' If he was stupid enought to fall for it, then he deserves it.'  
' What?' Fionna finally managed to say, feeling like perhaps the attention on her had disappated.  
' Adhesive lubricant, Fionna. There's no such thing, it's a paradoxical item.' Gumball explained, feeling a reluctant twinge of admiration for Marshall-lee. It was a very well disguised oxymoron. Marshall-lee nodded then looked at Fionna, smirking to hide how disappointed he was that the adventuress definitely wasn't so innocent anymore. What did a little handsy mean? Had that little spanking gesture been more than just bravado? Dear gob, he hoped not, because if so then Flame boy was gonna get it.

' Well, let's move on from your sordid escapades, bunny. Your turn.' Fionna immediately turned a tasty carnelian colour as she glared at the vampire, then looked over at her best friend, flicking her hair in a sassy manner.  
' Cake. Truth or dare?' Fionna asked, refusing to acknowledge Marshall-lee's silent laughing fit. Cake looked up from Lord, eyeing Fionna apprehensively.  
' Baby, can we just go? I don't even want to be here.'  
' Ouch, Cakey. That hurts, right here.' Marshall-lee interrupted, clutching his heart with a wounded expression while secretly yelling in glee mentally. If he could get them gone, then it was just Gummy and his bride he needed to get out the way. Cake rolled her eyes at him then looked back at Fionna, sighing as she noticed the adventuress's stoic expression.

' Fine. Dare.' Fionna considered Cake for a second, then snapped her fingers, her face lighting up with inspiration.  
' I dare you to imitate everyone in this room for ten seconds each, starting with me.' Cake was about to decline so that she could run off with Lord then stopped. That actually sounded pretty fun. But she wanted to leave. Dammit, Fionna!  
' Okay, if I do this can I go?' Fionna sighed and looked at Marshall-lee expectantly, who tried to give his consent without seeming to desperate. Cake nodded at his agreement then reluctantly moved away from Lord, climbing on to the coffe table and shape changing to look like Fionna. Seeing as she just couldn't resist a dare like this, and she knew Fionna had done that deliberately, she was gonna have some fun with this.  
' Hey, I'm Fionna! I love meatloaf and spaghetti, my best friend Cake is the coolest person in the world, and even though I act like I'm so sophisticated and tough, secretly I have no clue what I'm doing, especially when it come to my guy-friends! I'm so over Gumball! I 'm still attracted to my ex but I don't want him back! Oh, Marshall's so sexy but I'll never say it out loud!' Fionna gaped at Cake in mute outrage as she started to shape change again, winking cheekily at the adventuress as she did so. What the hell, When had she ever told Cake that she thought Marshall was hot? She had never, ever said that, regardless of whether it was true or not.

Cake settled on Lord, and started tapping on the table, looking straight at him as she did so. Ice queen, (Who was too busy wondering aloud about canapes to notice) Fionna and Marshall-lee all had no clue what she was saying to him, but everybody guessed when a horrified expression crossed Gumball's face and he blushed deeply. As Cake turned into Gumball, she pointed at him threateningly.  
' You dare repeat that, I'll have yo guts baked in a pie. Hello, I'm Prince Gumball! I know everything about everything! I use massive words all the time so no-one can understand me because it remind everybody how much smarter I am than all of you! I pretend not to notice everyone questioning my sexuality! Pastel colours, sweetness and light, Science sparkle poof!' Gumball immediately started spluttering his protest, but he was drowned out by the sound of Marshall-lee's uproarious laughter. Fionna was frantically trying to hold hers in, faking a coughing fit to cover up the internal hemorrhaging caused by her suppressed giggles.

Cake decided it was time to do Ice Queen, but seeing as she wasn't paying attention to anything, now talking into a banana about wedding plans, Cake didn't really have anything astutely witty to say.  
' I'm the Ice Queen! I'm completely bonkers because I put on a magic tiara, pity me! I'm the cougar to end all cougars, I like leopard print a little too much, and I'm irrevocably in love with a weird male version of Fionna that exists only in my head!' Ice Queen's only reaction was to mumble ' His name is Finn.' before going back to her one-sided fruit conversation.

Cake had deliberately saved the best for last. Marshall-lee. Oh,she was gonna wring this boy out. Did he seriously think she hadn't noticed the implications of that song he had sung earlier? And even though Fionna was now technically an adult and could do as- and who- she pleased, she was still Cake's baby sister and she didn't like men ( particularly half-way decent ones) talking to her like that.  
' I'm Marshall-lee, the vampire king! I'm so full of myself that if I was a girl I'd want to get it on with me! I'm evil as all get out, sexier than sex appeal and you should all worship my perfection!' Cake drawled, strutting across the table top. She had draped her tail over her ears as a substitute for Marshall-lee's long, tousled locks and was performing an exaggerated hair flip as she spoke. 'Secretly though, I'm terribly insecure about my worth because I feel so guilty for all the unintentional pain I've caused. Plus I'm lonely with mommy issues, and I have the hugest crush on Fionna that I think no-one's noticed, but is obvious to anyone who has eyes except her, funnily enough.' Marshall-lee, who had only just gotten over his laughing fit at her Gumball imitation, immediately went stock still and stared at the cat, uncomfortably aware of a hot flush creeping up his neck. Cake wiggled her eyebrows at him knowingly then jumped onto Lord's back. The monochromicorn reared, kicking his legs in the air as his girlfriend grabbed his mane with her paws.  
' And now I'm getting out of here. Later, hacks!'

Marshall-lee glanced at Fionna, who was studiously avoiding his gaze, then frowned at Gumball, who was overcome by mirth of similar proportions to his own earlier.  
' Oh man. She got you right on the nose didn't she? I've never seen you make that face before, Marshall!' The candy prince choked out between laughs. Marshall-lee hissed at him and sighed.

' She was so wrong I cannot even begin- Look anyway, she's left so new game. Fionna, gimme what you got.' Gumball immediately dissolved into another fit of laughter and Marshall-lee blushed, covering his eyes with his hand and shaking his head. Oh Gob. Why, fucking _why_ did he have to phrase that like that? Fortunately, Fionna was deep in thought and didn't appear to have noticed.  
He had no problem with making obviously sexual innuendos around her, but only intentional ones. And only when they were alone. Having Gumball laughing at him for talking dirty to Bunny was not something he wanted to endure all night. He had other plans...

**Author's note: So that's the end of part one! Each chapter will be devoted to a different Game, because believe it or not, these four and a half thousand words account for only one. Phew!  
So this was Ice Queen/ Gumball's Game. Next is Fionnas, but after that it's a mystery. Suggest which Game you think Flame prince will want to play!**** And Cake just might end up coming back too. What will she want to play? And what is this mysterious plan Marshall is alluding to?**** Review please!** 3

**-WRA**


	2. Chapter 2

' Okay, how about charades? Since there's four of us, two teams, one person decides the object and the other person has to mime it.' Fionna suggested after a few moments. Everyone considered this idea and shrugged. It wasn't a bad suggestion, but it was a lot less kooky then everyone had expected for the bunny hat-wearing adventuress.  
' Oh um, I'll go with Marshall-lee!' Gumball said immediately, desparate to disengage himself from Ice Queen's ramblings about penguin ' manlorette' parties. Marshall-lee raised an eyebrow at him then shrugged. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage.  
' So then I'm with Ice Queen. Okay, so you guys start 'cause I say so.' Fionna said, echoing Marshall-lee's earlier command. The vampire wanted to say no, but recognised the reference and sulkily bit back his retort.  
' Gumbutt, you come up with something, since you were so desperate to be paired with me.' Gumball rolled his eyes and thought for a second, before whispering in Marshall-lee's ear as Fionna explained the game to Ice Queen. Marshall-lee raised an eyebrow at Gumball, who shrugged innocently.  
' We watched it at movie night a few months ago, remember?' Marshall-lee shook his head. Gumball was gonna pay for this, he knew that this was gonna get dirty. Might as well have some fun with it.  
So, secret bonus Marshall game time. The redder Fionna's face gets, the more points he scores.

Marshall-lee stood up and dusted himself off, before making a peace sign towards the two girls.  
' Oh, um two words!' Fionna said after a second, Ice Queen making a little noise as she finally comprehended the instructions Fionna had given her. Marshall-lee nodded then made a gesture as if he was holding a camera, closing one of his eyes and filming in a wide arc around the room.  
' A movie?' Ice Queen said, and squealed in delight when Marshall nodded again. Then he stopped and thought for a second. That first word was gonna be hard. The second one would be easy as all fuck, but embarrassing. Stupid Gumbutt.  
Marshall-lee suddenly clicked and walked over to his amp, dragging it over to the center of the floor. He turned the dial all the way up, then pointed to the last notch on the dial meaningfully.  
' Oh loud?'  
nope.  
'Ten?'  
nuh-uh.  
' Uh, volume?'  
c'mon guys!

Marshall-lee turned it all the way down then back up again, making a growing gesture and then stabbing his index finger at the last notch on the scale.  
' Highest?' Ice queen said, and Marshall-lee frantically gestured for her to expand on that idea.  
' Uh... Maximum?' Marshall-lee nodded vigourously and Fionna laughed incredulously.  
' Hey Ice Queen, you're really good at this!' Ice Queen basked in the glow of the compliment as Marshall-lee dragged the amp back to where it had been before, then spent a few moments preparing himself for what came next. He shot a death glare at Gumball, who smirked knowingly, before turning around.

' Okay, before you guess the next word I just wanna say, blame him.' Marshall said, jabbing his thumb at the candy prince before clenching both hands into fists and sharply pushing his pelvis forward, carefully avoiding eye contact with Fionna until the last second when she had comprehended what he was doing. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened, then her entire face flushed a deep red when she saw him looking at her. Marshall-lee sniggered internally, his own shame giving way to hilarity at Fionna's reaction. He repeated the movement and winked at Fionna when her eyes eventually removed themselves from his crotch. Actually, he should probably be thanking Gummy. Fionna was being forced to check him out.  
Fionna turned an even darker shade of red and her hands bunched in the material on her skirt, betraying exactly how mortified she was.

Gumball burst out laughing when she shot him a death glare. Yes, the prince had done that on purpose, partially as payback for Marshall-lee being an idiot and partially because he wanted to see how Fionna would react. After all, the adventuress was incredibly innocent for an eighteen year old. Most girls would've had intercourse themselves years before their eighteenth birthday back in human times. And here she was, beet red because a male had decided that his hips were the only tool he could use to describe the word 'thrust'. Gumball wasn't exactly hugely experienced himself, but he was comfortable with the topic and he knew that Marshall-lee was something of a fiend, whereas Fionna was definitely still very juvenile about the whole business. And it was hilarious.

Ice Queen had watched Marshall's whole performance with a certain air of distaste.  
' Okay the word is either pleasure, impact or thrust.' She said in a bored voice. She didn't find the vampire king attractive anyway. He was far too... crass for her tastes, so seeing him make vulgar, suggestive movements didn't embarrass or excite her in anyway. She'd rather be locking Gumball in her cage right now.  
' It's thrust.' Fionna murmured quietly, staring at the ground. Marshall-lee started clapping, giving a small, devious half-smile.  
' Yeah, you remember that movie, don't you Bunny? Surprisingly enough, it was about cars, and not what you were thinking when you were staring at my-'  
' ICE QUEEN, PLEASE THINK OF SOMETHING.' Fionna interrupted loudly, feeling like her head would explode if she blushed any harder than she already had. Marshall-lee smirked at her and copped a very sound hit on the back of his leg as he floated past her and lay back in the air next to Gumball. He rubbed his calf and pouted at Fionna, who steadfastly refused to meet his gaze as Ice Queen rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

Fionna was not gonna do Tier Fifteen with Marshall-lee, nor did she want to. That much. And she was only looking because he was shoving it all up in her face! She had never erm... admired him before (at least not around the front). But she couldn't help how her body reacted, no matter what her rational mind was telling her to do.  
No, she definitely didn't want to, not even the tiniest bit. Well, she did, but that was just because she was curious and he was male, not because he was Marshall and she liked him like that. A tiny voice in the back of her mind asked her if that was true then why wasn't she considering Gumball, but she shushed it before it made her do something she would regret.

Marshall-lee watched smugly as Ice Queen whispered into Fionna's ear. Fionna was obviously trying desperately to convince herself that she hadn't thought about banging him just then. Score!  
He nudged Gumball and grinned, jerking his thumb at Fionna and wiggling his eyebrows. Gumball rolled his eyes, but frowned on the inside. He had expected Marshall-lee to be as embarrassed as Fionna was, not gleefully triumphant that Fionna had ended up looking like a tomato on account of his actions. That had failed miserably. The vampire had mortified him on numerous occasions with his stupid pranks, but any attempt by him to get back always failed. Damn.

Fionna stood up and held up her index finger.  
' One word.' Marshall-lee and Gumball said simultaneously. Fionna then curled her hands up in front of her chest and batted at her bunny ear. Marshall-lee sniggered. That was adorable, but what was the point? Gumball sighed at Marshall's obvious incomprehension.  
' Animal, Fionna?' He said condescendingly, shooting a sideways glance at Marshall who stopped laughing, folding his arms in a disgruntled fashion. Fionna nodded, then took off her bunny hat, much to the surprise of the two male royals. Fionna almost never took off her hat voluntarily, as her ridiculously long hair was a hazard.

Fionna then busily went about tying her hair back with a long length of ribbon in her back, plaiting it into a braid then affixing it to the back of her skirt with the ribbon. The finished result looked like a very long, golden tail. Then, with Ice Queen's help, she slicked her bangs up into two very obvious cat ears.  
Gumball was about to give the answer, but stopped when he felt a light sharp pressure on the back of his neck. Marshall-lee shook his head minutely, never taking his eyes off of Fionna who seemed frustrated that neither of them appeared to have guessed what she was. She had a tail, and cat ears. How much more obvious could she get?

Sighing, Fionna got down on all fours and wiggled her hips, flicking the cat tail then looking at them expectantly. Gumball feigned confusion, suddenly understanding Marshall's motives, even if he didn't exactly approve of them. He would've said something, because really Marshall-lee was just being perverted now, but he had a feeling that if he did he would pay for it.  
Fionna groaned when neither of the boys said anything, though she felt slightly uncomfortable as Marshall-lee was watching her like a hawk, a small smile on his face.  
' C'mon guys, this really isn't that hard.' She pleaded, curling her hands up into paws and then licking the back of them, and pretending to wash her fake ears. Suddenly she spotted Schwabelle coming in through the cat flap in Marshall's kitchen and smiled, getting up off of the ground and picking up the zombie cat. Schwabelle purred happily. She absolutely loved the human girl, who smelt delicious and was warm, and had a strong sense of indifference towards the cold male who shared this dwelling with her. He always smelt too musky, like a tom cat who knew a girl was on heat but couldn't get to her.  
Fionna carried Schwabelle into the living room and pointed at her. Gumball sighed, unwilling to follow Marshall's demands anymore because if he pretended not to understand now, he would look stupid.

' You're a cat, Fionna.' He said, and Marshall-lee rolled his eyes. Fair enough, Pinky just had to say something.  
' You know Fi, I would've got that straight away if you'd rolled over and asked me to rub your belly.' Marshall-lee quipped, smirking at Fionna as she blushed again and kicked him when she walked past.  
' Your guys' turn.' She huffed, sitting back down and undoing her hair. Marshall-lee was momentarily distracted by the flowing blonde locks, before considering Gumball. He needed to give Gumball something that the girls couldn't possibly guess, or one that he would never do.

' I'm not doing that!' Gumball said indignantly, folding his arms after Marshall-lee had given him his idea.  
' Why not?'  
' You know why! That's even worse then what I made you do.' Marshall-lee scoffed, knowing he was right but choosing to feign disbelief instead.  
' I beg to differ.' Fionna watched this exchange with a certain level of confusion. What exactly could be worse then having to mime... what Marshall had had to mime.  
Ice Queen was slowly scooting further and further away from Fionna, intending to grab Gumball at the earliest possible convenience and make off with him.  
' Fine then, I forfeit, because there is no _way_ that I will do that.' Marshall-lee shrugged, pretending to be slightly disappointed.  
' Hey, it's your loss Gummy. And technically, you're actually the first person to lose.' Gumball growled at him, picking himself up off the floor and dusting off his trousers.  
' I didn't lose, I chose to strategically exit.'  
' So, you're chicken?' Marshall-lee retorted, knowing that he was jeopardizing his chances of getting Gumbutt to do what he wanted, but having too much fun teasing the prince to stop. Gumball flushed and stuck his nose in the air as Marshall-lee made chicken noises behind his back. Fionna was still confused as to why Gumball would forfeit rather than do whatever Marshall had asked, but she could never resist laughing when the two royals fought. It was like watching kids bicker over a toy.

' Oh, but Gummy! You can't leave your fiance behind!' Ice Queen whined. Gumball suddenly realised that this was a further motive for him to get out of there as quickly as possible.  
' Um, sorry Ice Queen. I lost. Game's over, I don't have to do the dare now.' He said, trying not to betray exactly how pleased he was by this fact. Ice Gueen glared at him dramatically, blue lightening crackling around her hands.  
' So help me Gumball, you will be mine!' Gumball squeaked in terror and ran out the door, quickly followed by Ice Queen, trying to freeze him in so she could capture the prince to take him home with her.

Fionna automatically jumped to her feet, about to run out the door and save Gumball, but Marshall-lee caught her ankle and she tripped, falling onto the carpet.  
' Ow! what the fluff, Mar-mar?' Marshall-lee rolled his eyes, quickly diverting his gaze from Fionna's legs when she twisted to look at him.  
' Don't call me Mar-mar. And Gumball has to do the dare, you can't stop him. He agreed to it.' Fionna sighed, then shook her leg, forcing Marshall-lee to let her go as she picked herself up and dusted her clothes off.

' Fine. So What's the next game then?' Marshall-lee grinned at her. He had been deliberately saving his game for last, and making sure that everyone else lost the games before Fionna could, so that'd just be him and her at the end of the night. Because with betting games, you never knew what someone would do when the stakes got desperate. And Fionna was insanely competitive, which only made it more likely he'd get what he was after.  
' My game next. We'll play p-'

Marshall-lee was interrupted when the door banged open and Flame prince ran inside, throwing a small bottle at Marshall-lee before collapsing on the carpet, gasping dramatically. Fionna shuffled over to him and tried to ascertain whether he was dying from lack of oxygen as Marshall-lee cursed under his breath, picking up the bottle.  
' It's... Not... Sunset...' Flame prince gasped, enjoying the fact that Fionna had put his head in her lap. Marshall-lee twisted around and frowned at that fact, before glaring at the bottle disbelievingly.  
' Where'd you get this?' He said, pointing to the small pink label that clearly said Adhesive lubricant.  
' Choose Goose. Had to trade... One of my Gems, but eh. I don't care.' Marshall-lee looked at the bottle more clearly, trying to decide whether it was even possible. The label on the back read: ' Adhesive lubricant. Make sure you only stick where you want to. Apply around area where adhesive is to be applied, apply adhesive then wait for both to dry. Lubricant can then be peeled off, along with any unwanted adhesive.'  
The vampire sighed. Of couse, he just had to make up the one paradoxical item that actually existed. He should've asked him to find a left-handed hammer.

' Okay then... I guess we're playing your game then, Flame boy.' Marshall-lee said reluctantly, willing for Fionna to realise that her ex-boyfriend was completely fine and did not need to be in her lap anymore. Flame Prince continued to pretend that he was completely breathless, staring up at Fionna with pitiful, golden puppy-dog eyes. Fionna looked at his expression and her eyes flashed towards Marshall-lee before she pushed Flame Prince off her lap and shifted away from him again. She didn't want to give Flame Prince the wrong idea, and she didn't want to look like she did in front of anyone else. Not just Marshall. Even though he was the only on here. Wait, why was she justifying this to herself?

Flame Prince threw a hurt look at Fionna before settling deep into thought, contemplating the vampire king in an unnerving manner. He needed a game that Marshall-lee couldn't win. A game that would guarantee that the smartass vamp would be beat, and then Fionna would see exactly who was teaching the lessons around here.


	3. Chapter 3

' Hmm... How about arm-wrestling?' Flame prince finally suggest, folding his arms and subtly emphasising the size of his forearms. Marshall-lee let out a short laugh.  
' Are you trying to leave, Flame boy?' Flame prince unsubtly glanced at Marshall's decidedly ropey biceps then back at his face.  
' What do you think?'  
Fionna could sense some sort of tension brewing between the two males and decided to interject before a real fight rather than a controlled one broke out.  
' Hey, but that's not fair on me! Flame Prince, you're made of fire so I can't touch you-'  
' Fionna, all of us know that is so not true.' Marshall-lee interrupted, the words caught somewhere between suggestive and frustrated. Fionna shushed him, refusing to allow herself to become embarrassed.  
' -_Let me finish_. I can't touch you _without protection_ and that could be at my disadvantage. And Marshall-lee, you're the plumping immortal Demon King of the Vampires. 'Nuff said.'  
At this reminder, Flame prince's eyes widened and his cocky stance faded somewhat. He had forgotten about the demon part. Demons have an almost limitless amount of like, hell power or something that they can draw on, no matter how scrawny they may look. Marshall-lee was probably about ten times stronger than he was naturally just because he was a literal son of the devil. Marshall noticed Flame prince's reaction and smirked at him, earning a glare from the fire elemental.

' Well Fionna, how's about this; Since Flame dork clearly wasn't thinking of going against you when he suggested this, you can be referee of the fight between me and him. Fair?' Fionna considered it for a moment. It wasn't fair, seeing as it meant she technically wasn't playing and couldn't lose, but if she did play then she was definitely gonna lose. And she wanted to win Game Night.

' Yeah, okay. Set 'em up, boys!' She said, digging into her backpack and producing a whistle, a slight glint in her eye. She liked props.  
Marshall-lee shook his head at her, unable to stop himself from smiling and Flame prince grinned indulgently, before both glanced at the other's reaction and narrowed their eyes, wiping their faces clean of emotion.

Marshall-lee looked down at his coffee table and then thought that perhaps Flame Prince exerting himself in the vampire's rather flammable house wasn't the best idea.  
' I have a better spot deeper in the cave. C'mon.' Marshall said, walking over to the door and waving the other two out.  
' Ladies first.' Flame prince flourished a hand and Fionna walked through the door, smiling at him.  
' Dorks second.' Marshall muttered under his breath, earning himself a glare from the fire elemental. As soon as they were outside, Marshall ducked past Flame prince and swept Fionna up into his arms, causing her to yelp in surprise and lock her elbows around his neck.  
' Junk, Marshall?' She questioned, more surprised than annoyed. Marshall picked her up to take her places all the time.  
' I ain't gonna make you swim. Keep up, Fire boy.' Marshall said, speeding off into the dank gloom of the cave.

Fionna tried to see where they were going, but it soon became too dark for her to make out anything in front of them, so she settled for watching Marshall's face. He had never taken her deeper into the cave, and she actually didn't know how far back in went. She had thought that maybe there would be an awesome bro-venture they could've gone on with like, an evil cave monster, but maybe it was just rocks and water. Though if that was true, where could Marshall possibly be taking her?  
' Fionna, what are you looking at exactly?' Marshall interrupted her train of thought, glancing down at her as he dodged a stalactite and ran along the cave wall before kicking off back into the air. Fionna quickly unwound her arms from his neck and folded them across her chest, pouting. She hadn't thought he had noticed.  
' Nothing.' She muttered, staring resolutely down at the gleaming black water. Marshall-lee looked at her for a few seconds, a gesture she refused to acknowledge, then smiled to himself.

'Okay, then. This looks like a good spot.' Marshall-lee said, coasting down and landing on a hard surface that Fionna could not see at all. As far as she was concerned, they were standing in complete blackness.  
' Uh, Marshall? Mortals can't see in the dark.' She said, spinning around and taking a few random steps.  
' Fi, Watch-' Marshall-lee sighed and shook his head, a small half-smile on his face as Fionna yelped and fell off the edge of the bank into the underground lake. The water near the shore wasn't that deep, and she sat up spluttering a few seconds later.  
' Dude, you could've caught me!'  
' You could've stayed still. Who's really to blame here, Bunny-baby?' Fionna felt Marshall's cool hand wrap around her own and she glared in his genral direction as he tugged her back up.  
' Don't call me baby.'  
' Yeah, don't call her baby.' Flame Prince added as he streaked into the cavern, his body letting off a soft orange glow that finally illuminated the area enough for Fionna to inspect their surroundings.  
They were in a wide area shaped like a upside down flat-bottomed bowl, with several columns of rock at the opposite end from the embankment and a couple of thick stalagmites closer to them. The light from Flame prince threw every crevice into sharp relief, creating weird patterns that were close to hypnotic as they danced across the walls with his every move.  
Fionna was too busy looking around herself to notice that both of the boys had stopped and were staring at her rather than the shadows on the stone. She had been completely soaked through when she had fallen into the water only moments before Flame prince had appeared, and now her clothing was clinging to every surface on her body. Marshall had never thought he would've been grateful for Flame prince's presence, but in the light from the fire elemental Fionna's clothes were slightly translucent. Every luscious curve of her body was visible. She was wearing a pink bra. While that was adorable, all Marshall could think was that if things went his way, he'd have that bra as a trophy by tomorrow morning.  
Fionna finally looked up to see both of the guys staring at her slightly slack-jawed. She cocked her head slightly to the side and raised an eyebrow.  
' Um, what're you guys looking at?' Flame Prince saw an opportunity and rolled his eyes at Marshall-lee in fake disgust.  
' Your clothes are all wet Fionna, I was just thinking that you'll get sick. What he's thinking, you probably don't want to know.' He sniped. Marshall-lee shot a look at Flame prince, who deftly deflected it by walking over to Fionna and tugging off his shirt, offering it to her as a towel.  
' S'not like you weren't thinking it too.' The vampire murmured moodily as he noticed Fionna's awed glance at her exe's toned torso when she accepted the shirt, wrapping it around her shoulders. Flame Prince noticed it too and mentally pumped his fist in triumph, before Fionna quickly looked away and muttered ' Thanks.' Two steps forward and three steps back again. Sigh.

' Okay Hothead, there's a brazier hanging somewhere up there, light it up so you can see our stage.' Flame prince begrudgingly obliged with the vampire's instruction then jumped slightly when just before he lit the brazier, a loud crunching sound then an ear-splitting screech rang out, followed by about five seconds of grinding, scraping noises. Flame prince lit the brazier than looked down to see Marshall-lee casually dusting himself off. Next to him, one of the stalagmites, that had been roughly a metre or so in diameter, had had its entire point destroyed and the remaining surface smoothed out.  
Fionna noticed the change in the landscape too, and whipped around to the vampire in shock.  
' How the hell did you do that?' She questioned, eyes wide. Marshall-lee shrugged, throwing a meaningful glance in Flame prince's direction.  
' I'm stronger than I look.' He said, before sitting down on a rough slab of rock that had evidently just been dragged over to the improvised table. He rolled up his sleeve then rested his elbow down on the table with a sense of finality, his empty hand bearing a weird sense of foreboding.  
' C'mon, Flame Boy. Don't wanna back out in front of the lady.' Marshall purred, his eyes turning black as he bared his teeth at Flame prince in a grin. Flame prince narrowed his eyes then sat down across from Marshall on a similar slab, resting his arm on the table.

' Ah, wait!' Fionna said just before Flame prince grasped Marshall's hand. She knelt down next to the table and started digging around in her bag, Marshall craning his neck to better his view as Fionna had her backside facing him. Flame prince leaned on his other hand and rolled his eyes.  
' Aha! Marshall, you ain't invincible, you touch him you'll burn up just like me-'  
' Not quite like you Bunny, I'm not staring at his abs.' Fionna huffed at him, shooting him a look as she pulled out a roll of tinfoil from her backpack.  
' Shut up, you dummy. Or I'll let him burn your hand all over.' Fionna said, wrapping the tinfoil around Flame prince's wrist and upwards to his palm. Flame Prince watched her with some surprise.  
' Why do you still have tinfoil? I thought you only kept that so-' Fionna cut him off.  
' I did. I just never took it out of my bag. It's useful, and not just for that either.' She replied quietly, refusing to look at his face as she completed his thumb and started on his other fingers. Flame prince twisted his mouth slightly to the side.  
Marshall observed this exchange uncomfortably, feeling more like a third wheel than ever. Gobdamned Flame Prince and Gobdamned Fionna and their Gob-fucking-damned history. Fionna obviously didn't want to restart anything but for some reason she couldn't seem to bring herself to just move on. She still cared about him, and some deeply pessimistic part of Marshall's psyche told him the only reason she wasn't still with Flame dork was because he could never satisfy her sexually.  
Marshall-lee just wished she would give him a chance. He could be better for her than FP had ever been, because for one thing he could actually give her what she needed (badly, it seemed) and he had more life experience. He could take care of her, it wouldn't have to be the other way around. She wouldn't need to make sure that he never did anything stupid (abnormally stupid) or stayed away from water, and she wouldn't need to worry about him burning her. Maybe biting her, but not burning her. Bitemarks wouldn't last that long, burn scars can last ages. Besides, it wouldn't hurt her to have a little physical reminder of who her man was. And for everyone else -Cough cough, Flame Prince, cough- to have a reminder too.

' Okay, grip.' Fionna said, standing up and positioning herself in the middle of the two men. Marshall and Flame Prince joined hands, and the vampire found that while the heat radiating off the foil wasn't comfortable, it was bearable at least. Plus it wasn't like it could have hurt him that badly anyways. Minor burns healed almost instantly.  
Fionna wound another strip of foil around their wrists, locking them together.  
' Classic rules. If you let go, you lose. First person to touch the table loses.' Fionna placed her hand over both of theirs, and the two men narrowed their eyes at each other over the top of the three-way fist. Both of them knew this was about more than just Game night, and that their real reason had no clue. The result of the fight probably wouldn't mean anything either, but it was good to confront the rivalry with something beyond words.

**Author's note: This update was a long time coming, and I'm really sorry! This chapter would've been double the size if I had done the whole arm wrestling thing, but I felt like I owed you guys an update and I haven't had the time to write the rest of it. Please don't maul me to death!**


End file.
